Desiderare
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Sequel à l'épisode Sunday. Rodney désire... MCBECK, SPOILERS POUR SUNDAY


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre Sequel à l'épisode Sunday, donc OS triste, deathfic, encore un machin McBeck un peu poétique.

Saison : 3 ! Spoilers pour Sunday.

Résumé : Aux origines du mot « désir », il y a le latin « desiderare », « regretter l'astre perdu ». Aux origines du désir, il y a donc l'absence, et Rodney en fait douloureusement l'expérience.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement. Sinon j'aurais changé le destin de mes personnages préférés.

Notes de l'auteur : Ayant été profondément traumatisée par la mort de Carson, j'ai décidé premièrement de faire des créas dessus (machins sur photo filtre, dessins, projet de clip et donc fanfic) et d'utiliser pour cet OS mes cours de philo, que j'adore partiellement, merci à mon professeur Je suis tombée au début de l'année sur l'étymologie du mot « désir », et je l'ai trouvé d'une beauté douloureusement réaliste. Et puis à la fin de Sunday, la scène de la digue était tellement euh…romantique et triste qu'entre deux crises de larmes, j'ai décidé de faire comme quand je suis pas bien, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un truc bizarre, gnangnan et cliché, comme je les aime.

_Desiderare_, regretter l'astre perdu

S'allonger sur le dos, la tête face aux étoiles

Le chercher inlassablement

Croire l'apercevoir et finalement se résigner

_Desiderare_, contempler l'étoile absente

L'attendre des heures sans pouvoir le toucher

L'attendre chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde

Et finalement se dire qu'il est peut être boudeur

_Desiderare_, sentir son cœur vide

Espérer le remplir par la présence de l'astre

Se rendre compte qu'on est ridicule

Frissonner, fermer les yeux et rentrer

_Desiderare_, sentir les larmes couler

Le long des joues rougies par l'air trop frais

L'envie irrésistible de le tenir contre soi

Et le désespoir quand on sait que ça n'arrivera pas

_Desiderare_, le vouloir plus fort

Fermer les yeux jusqu'à la douleur

Vouloir se réveiller de ce cauchemar sans fin

Constater l'impossibilité du monde réel.

_Desiderare_, chaque nuit c'est pareil

Marcher jusqu'au bord de la digue,

S'allonger

Espérer qu'il arrive en croisant les doigts

_Desiderare_, chaque matin c'est pareil

S'être endormi sans l'avoir vu

Sentir la douleur compacte et tellement lourde

Revenir à la vie sans le vouloir vraiment.

_Desiderare_, contempler l'astre perdu

Perdu par sa faute, perdu pour tout jour

Pour toute nuit aussi, perdu pour tout le temps

Perdu pour toujours.

_Desiderare_, peur de l'avenir

S'en vouloir encore et ne plus souhaiter

Connaître demain, le futur

Dans l'absence, le futur infernal.

_Desiderare_, ce poids au fond du cœur

Qui ne veut pas s'en aller, qui fait mal

L'impression de porter la mort sur ses épaules

L'impression écrasante d'un reproche absent.

_Desiderare_, se sentir coupable

Coupable d'égoïsme, un poids sur le cœur

Coupable de n'avoir pas voulu lui faire plaisir

Une culpabilité qui ne s'atténuera jamais.

_Desiderare_, avoir tué un homme

Non, pire, avoir tué son meilleur ami

Celui qu'on croyait aimer comme un frère

Celui qu'on aime maintenant plus que soi.

_Desiderare_, chantonner _Yesterday_

Sa chanson préférée, un peu comme un appât

Pour le faire revenir, pour le faire revivre

Mais personne ne vient et la digue est vide.

_Desiderare_, regretter l'astre perdu

Se souvenir de ses yeux,

Comme deux étoiles de méthane

Se dire qu'il a brûlé et qu'il n'est plus là.

_Desiderare_, ne pas vouloir y croire

Vouloir encore le serrer dans ses bras

Vouloir plus que ce qui n'est jamais arrivé

Vouloir plus que de l'amitié

_Desiderare_, aimer tout recommencer

Table rase, à zéro, remettre les conteurs

Leurs histoires d'enterrement ne font même plus peur

Espérer le revoir, ne pas croire à la mort.

_Desiderare_, espérer sécher ses larmes

Un jour peut être, refaire sa vie

Mais sans lui c'est impossible

Le futur est douloureux.

_Desiderare_, crier son prénom

A l'océan, aux vagues, aux cétacés

Son prénom qui s'étrangle dans la gorge

Il ne vient pas, il ne viendra plus jamais.

_Desiderare_, ne pas s'être fait d'idées

Ces regards, ces allusions

Ces touchés pleins de tendresse

En y réfléchissant…

_Desiderare_, l'envie devient incontrôlable

Le besoin de le serrer fort

D'enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule

De sentir son odeur, de l'avoir là, vivant.

_Desiderare_, volonté d'aimer

D'aimer comme jamais, d'aimer plus fort encore

De rendre heureux, de caresser, d'embrasser même peut être

Volonté de finir ses jours avec lui.

_Desiderare_, se dire qu'on a été con

Con de refouler tout ce qu'on ressentait pour lui

Con de ne pas croire au bonheur

Con d'atteindre le trop tard pour désirer enfin.

Désirer ses yeux, désirer son corps

Sa bouche, ses cheveux, ses mains larges et tendres

Les battements de son cœur une main posée sur sa poitrine

Les baisés plus intimes à mesure que le temps passe.

Désirer ses lèvres, qui semblaient l'appeler

Désirer son sourire après une nuit d'amour

Désirer le revoir, plus fort, plus que tout

Désirer, désirer, comme assoiffé de lui.

_Desiderare_, maintenant c'est trop tard

Des invitations discrètes il ne reste plus rien

_Desiderare_, regretter l'astre perdu

Les « je t'aime » en pagaille n'existerons jamais.

_Il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets…_

**Voilà, je crois que je vais faire d'autres choses sur la mort de Carson, mais là je voulais insister sur le sentiment de tristesse, de culpabilité et sur les regrets de Rodney, qui selon moi, a perdu non seulement son meilleur ami, mais en plus la seule personne qu'il aurait été capable d'aimer vraiment.**

**Reviews ??**


End file.
